Vhargon
Name: Vhargon (formerly Vhaas) Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Shadow Weapons: Blackheart Blade, Chain of Sin Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Deceiver, Prideful, Powerful bio the holy dimension of Halaria, Vhaas was one of the Great Beings created by Aurias, whom he named the Shellas. Vhaas, along with the other Shellas and Aurias, shaped the universe. Arguably, Vhaas created the largest portion of the universe, second to only Aurias. His creations included the Skrall, Vorox, many of the landmasses in Spherus Magna, and the Azren. These deeds made Vhaas well respected amongst the Shellas, making him slightly arrogant. In Halaria, Vhaas formed a close relationship with two other Shellas, Mishalla and Gabres, two aides of Aurias. The three of them often spent time together while observing Spherus Magna. However, one day, the Azren decided to rebel against the Great Beings. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. Many Shellas were angry at Vhaas for creating the Azren, but Mishalla stuck by his side, believing he was not at fault for the Azren's actions. Aurias made both Mishalla and Vhaas leaders in the Shellas army, and they fought for many years against the beasts, keeping them at bay. Vhaas himself was angry that his own creations had gone rogue, while Aurias's creations were living peacefully. He also felt that Aurias was weak, preferring to watch over the universe passively and giving all living things free will. Vhaas himself believed that the creations should serve their creators, since they were the ones to give them life. Plotting to get back at Aurias and overthrow him, Vhaas met with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and gave him secrets and plans that only the Shellas knew, allowing the Azren to win several victories. To throw the Shellas off balance and destroy what Aurias had created, Vhaas also created energized protodermis, and caused it to surface on Spherus Magna, causing the various tribes to fight over it, starting the Core War. While the Shellas tried to stop the war, it was to no avail. During this turmoil, Vhaas convinced multiple Shellas to rebel against Aurias in secret, destroying him and the Shellas from inside. Vhaas gave these Shellas the moniker of the "Malgon." Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas's treachery, and sent Mishalla, as well as a platoon of Shellas, to confront him. Mishalla herself was furious that her former friend had betrayed them. Vhaas found out about this discovery, and using his abilities, absorbed Kaggorak's powers, giving him control over the Azren and transforming himself into a new demonic form. When Mishalla had arrived, Vhaas killed her soldiers and wounded Mishalla, who managed to escape. Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren fought against Aurias and the Shellas in multiple battles before Aurias finally defeated Vhaas. Aurias created a dark, prison-like dimension called "Surkren," where he banished Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren. As Vhaas was being banished, Mishalla gave him his new name, "Vhargon," meaning "fallen." Despite being banished, Vhargon was happy that he had caused so much suffering, especially after seeing Spherus Magna explode into three different pieces. Vhargon himself could not escape from Surkren, as this dimension was created specifically for him, so his soul was bound to said dimension. However, the Malgon found a way to travel to the normal world for a limited time before having to return back to Surkren. Vhargon found that he received power from negative emotions, including hate, greed, sadness, and pride, so he sent the Malgon to cause as much chaos as possible throughout the universe, trying to split the various species apart while confronting the Shellas. Vhargon eventually decided to give seven of his most trusted Malgon a portion of his power, and these Malgon became his elite enforcers and generals. Vhargon gave them the name, "The Seven Deadly." Over hundreds of thousands of years, Vhargon searched for a way to free himself and take his revenge on Aurias, eventually concocting a plan that involved the six Elemental Kings, who were created by Aurias, and the three Silver Weapons. That plan is now put into motion as the Lord of Evil and his followers manipulate other species behind the scenes in order to succeed. And it is working. video Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:Great being Category:Demon Category:Male